Anders Leopold
25 years after the murder of UN peace mediator and Swedish primeminister Olof Palme Follow Leopold Reports revealing series of articles about the murder of PM Olof Palme! www.leopoldreport.com - photo Per Lindström: Olof Palme and Anders Leopold. ''' 2012-01-18 ''The net is closing around the''' Iran/Contra staff ''By Anders Leopold * Our articles reveal the ties between the US and the suspects and others implicated in the murder in Sweden. * Disinformants from the CIA's network sabotaged the Palme investigation. * The tracks lead directly into private and government intelligence agencies. There are many theories about who planned and carried out the murder, and about the actual shooter. With this series of articles, Leopold Report will show that several theories probably are close to the truth, while others are results of planned disinformation. We have made the basic analysis that the Swedish Government’s Murder Investigation Commission didn’t find in the Palme investigation. For the first time, the various leads followed by the investigators, and the people that were investigated, are given a combined analysis. This reveals a full picture where the Iran/Contra staff at the National Security Council inexorably emerges as the centre of an extensive network in connection with “Operation Palme”. The US Congress revealed criminality within the Reagan administration in connection with the Iran/Contra scandal. A number of senior officials were given prison sentences; some, however, later pardoned by the President. “Operation Palme” never came to the surface during the congressional scrutiny. The suspicion that the Iran/Contra operations and the CIA had something to do with the assassination of the peace broker PM Olof Palme is not new. This is, however, the first time this suspicion is confirmed by documenting one connection after the other from Sweden to individuals, institutions, and communities in the US that participated in the operation before, during and after the murder. This shows that the murder of Olof Palme at 28 February, 1986, in Stockholm was a state controlled operation. Part 6 The LaRouche movement was an important {C part of the US operations against Olof Palme {C The Lyndon LaRouche-affiliated European Workers Party (EAP) was early suspected in connection with the assassination of Olof Palme in Stockholm 28 February, 1986. However, the Palme murder investigators never initiated any analysis of the EAP's activities. Leopold Report can now solidly document that behind a deliberately unserious façade, the LaRouche movement in the United States to which the EAP belonged, was one of the world's leading private intelligence services working for the CIA and the National Security Council (NSC). The Swedish Government’s Murder Investigation Commission criticized the Palme murder investigation for not performing a basic analysis to see whether the EAP and its affiliated organizations were involved in the murder in Stockholm. We have now completed such a basic analysis and present it in this sixth article in our series. The EAP's and the Schiller Institute’s hate campaigns against Palme should years before the murder have made the Swedish security police see clearly the connection between the extreme right-wing organizations and US intelligence. This could have prevented the murder, i. a. by having implemented a more effective security system around Palme, designed to meet this specific threat against the Prime Minister. Follow the link to the new article: About our series of articles: This is the first time disinformation as such is made into an independent lead in pursuit of Olof Palme's murderer. By putting aside everything that appeared to be leading nowhere, we found that the disinformants could have had superiors with motive for the murder. We show that three disinformants, revealed as such by the Murder Investigation Commission, came directly from one of the CIA's most important cooperation partners. In our work, we have i. a. studied murders of statesmen all over the world since WWII, and the operational aspects of planning, preparation, implementation, and follow-up work after the operation. In all these phases, intelligence services make use of their own disinformants. The false information is designed to sabotage the murder investigation and cause so much damage and confusion that finding a solution to the murder is virtually impossible. Disinformation in the Palme murder case was directed against the investigators, the media and the general public in Sweden. Most of us have been deceived - read more about this by following this link: MESSAGE TO THE READERS OF LEOPOLD REPORT . The authors of the articles are John Anderson, Tony Widing, and Anders Leopold. The first two have extensive knowledge about intelligence operations and write for the time being under pseudonyms. FOLLOW THESE LINKS TO PREVIOUS ARTICLES: * PART 1: Professor Robert Harkavy was a respected researcher who moved in the highest political and military circles in the US, and was exposed as a disinformant by the Swedish Government’s Murder Investigation Commission (GK) due to his involvement in the Palme murder investigation. But neither the GK nor the police investigators had any knowledge about his background: * PART 2: William Herrmann was an arms dealer for the CIA and already an experienced disinformant who was deployed against American media and the US Congress by the same people who led the Iran/Contra operation. He was also exposed as a disinformant by the GK. Also in his case, the GK and the police knew nothing about his real background: * PART 3: Also Professor Oswald LeWinter worked for the CIA and had lengthy experience as disinformant in the United States and Europe, and with the same principals as Herrmann. Again, the GK and the police were ignorant about his improbable background as an American intelligence agent, when he entered the scene with his disinformation directed against Sweden and the Palme investigation: * PART 4: Although the three appeared to be independent of each other and with completely different disinformation theories, we show with strong documentation that they formed a group that collaborated about an attack against the investigators of the murder of Olof Palme: * PART 5: All three disinformants had direct and indirect ties to the Reagan administration's propaganda institute in Pennsylvania (Foreign Policy Research Institute - FPRI). Its top leader Robert Strausz-Hupé was a former ambassador to Sweden, and his institute had extensive experience in disinformation on behalf of US intelligence agencies and military commanders since the fifties: * www.leopoldreport.com Category:The Palmemurder